Momo
Momo was the best friend and partner of Mitsuo Ayonato, until this Dragon Slayer went missing. Now Momo is a bit more neurotic than he used to be, and is currently without a partner. Appearance Momo is a light brown member of the Exceed race that wears a nifty yellow vest. Personality Momo was always very easy-going and supportive of his best friend, Mitsuo Ayonato , but often prefers to spend his spare time napping. After Mitsuo disappeared however, Momo became a bit mor anxious, needing naps now more than ever to keep his cool on a daily basis. History One day while strolling along the edge of the east forest, Mitsuo Ayonato was once again lost in thought about Fathalis, and consequently not paying very much attention to where he was going. Lying in the middle of the path was a slightly overripe peach. Naturally, Mitsuo did not see the fruit until felt something squish under his feet. He looked down, frowned, and tried to shake the residue off of his foot. In doing so however, he ended up losing his balance and falling into a nearby bush. As he put his hands on the ground to get up again though, he felt a large round object nearby. Picking it up with both hands, he uncovered a very large and decoratively patterned egg from within the bush. Mitsuo diligently cared for the egg for some time until one day it finally hatched into a small cat. It then occurred to Mitsuo that he should name it. After thinking about it a moment, the peach from the edge of the east forest came to mind, as it was essentially the very reason he found the egg in the first place. As a result, he decided to name the tiny cat Momo. Momo lived alongside Mitsuo for the next few years as they grew up together. With the positive encouragement of Momo, Mitsuo gradually began to talk with people a bit more. Of course, he was still very shy, especially around girls, something Momo often teased him about. Finally, although the two were very close, Momo was not with Mitsuo as often as one might think. This was largely due to the fact that Momo liked his naps, claiming they were the reason he was able to maintain his carefree behavior. Synopsis One day Mitsuo went fishing by himself while Momo went to watch the Blue Pegasus Talent Show instead. But when Mitsuo did not return for several days, Momo began to grow concerned, and went out looking for him. After almost a week of searching, the saddened exceed returned to his guild, broken hearted. He felt partly responsible for not going fishing with his friend. After searching all over Fiore for his missing partner, Momo finally rested at the Fairy Tail guild for a while. It was there that he met two other dragon slayers, the poison dragon slayer and the water dragon slayer. After talking with many mages including one that was unable to locate Mitsuyo even with tracking magic, Momo eventually began to come to terms with the fact that Mitsuyo, dead or not, wasn't coming back. Witha heavy heart, he returned to the Blue Pegasus. After getting considerably more rest at his own guild than he did in the noisy Fairy Tail guild hall, Momo returned to his more usual mellow mood, as he had acted rather cranky when sleep deprived at the Fairy Tail guild. Not long after his return, Momo came across yet another dragon slayer who went by the name of The Black Knight. Despite almost immediately pegging the guy as a nut job, the new improved well rested Momo still opted to chat with the man. Despite his clearly unstable state, Momo was nonetheless intrigued by his take on the over-exaggerated dichotomy of the concepts of "dark" and "light". In the end, the Black Knight not only managed to escape the guild he was being held captive in, but bid farewell to Momo with a swift kick across the room. When Momo next awoke, he found himself not only with a slight headache but a strange black mark of sorts that is now covered by his vest. Upon waking up on the floor of the guild though, Momo also met another new face. Introducing himself as "Maxwell", the man was strange in almost every sense, from his manner of speaking right down to his apparently artificial limb. Even so, Momo began to take a liking to this odd individual. Magic and Abilities *'Aera:' This Magic that allows its users to sprout large angelic wings that give them the ability to fly. While flying, the user can carry objects or people, but it is limited to only one passenger. Furthermore, there is also a time limit to how long the user can fly, as the wings disappear after the user's Magic power is depleted. The users can also change the speed in which they fly, but the faster they go, the more Magic power it consumes. Relationships Mitsuo Ayonato: Former partner and best friend prior to his strange disappearance. Trivia Mitsuo named his exceed "Momo" because that is the japanese word for "peach". Quotes (To Reizo, in response to being told to 'sit') "Why don't you just play dead instead?" (To Reizo) "I am going to say this very slowly so that your small mind might be able to comprehend it. I. Am. Not. A. Squirrel." (To Shale)'' “Your manners are worse than mine you know” '' (To Shale) "If you want your shrooms I'll get ya some shrooms, kay?" (To Maxwell) "OH DEAR GOD I BROKE HIS ARM!" '' (To Maxwell) "No...more....fat...jokes...from you...ever...again."''